vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
International Vexillium Football Association
The IVEFA, is the Official Governing Body for Soccer/Football on the Planet Vexillium and was founded on September 9, 298, upon the dissolvement of the FIFAV (La Fédération Internationale des Football-Associations Vexilliques), which was the pioneering organization promoting soccer on Vexillium, and the initial organizer of the Vexillium Cup, the premier crown of planetary soccer supremacy! IVEFA has since assumed official responsibility over international soccer competition on Vexillium. In 308 the IVEFA saw a structural overhaul after 8 years without any official competitions. Format The IVEFA is the international governing body of association football in Vexillium. There are three continental associations which are branches of the IVEFA. The three continental associations are responsible for governing of football in there region. * NOVEFA - Nova Vexillium Football Association (Headquarters in Montroy, Westria) * ULFA - Union of Longerath Football Association (Headquarters in Francisco, St. Samuel) * CEFA - Confedration of Eras Football Association (Headquarters in Crystal City, Lyson Empire) NOVEFA Members: * Acarina * Afrazure * Allacoa * Aros * Baben Bay * Caledon * Danica * Deucoland * Djeriga * Eastern Delgamia * Ferratus * Kalesthesia * Kasvria & Savarai * Kiltanland * Kongren Republic * Kukuria * Leiputria * Lexicon Ilsands * Listonia * Meerton Islands * Mestonia * Morania * Nickolo Koba * North Dignania * Nova Luxa * Oost-Otago * Porto Capital * Ras Lanarch * San Patricio * Sempervirens * South Dignania * Udan-Woo * Vingarmark * Westermarc * Westria * Westrian Glaciaria Awaiting confirmation: Ardyok, Islandia, Joos, Lamb's Cove, Novoyoakes, Ordland, Rovoyok, Stervia, Wang Chung, Xochimechatl, ULFA Members: * Aethelnia * Angliyaa * Bowdani * Dascunya * Davenport * Dxanset (LB) * Eastern Islands * Feniz * Lombriga * Neoliliana * Phenixia * Polarian Islands * Sanx * Solanchatka * Solelhada * St. Samuel Awaiting confirmation: Amistat (WHI), Ancalda (DAS), Caboteniasa, Cruisana, Draconia, Estontetso, Flemnhon (CRU), Iscandia (DAS), Lendosa, Maryport (NEO), Port Julian (WHI), Saint Kilda, Tiger Confederation, Trinia, Tros Iles (CM), West Uhlan CEFA Members: * Albion-Merité * Altland * Armatirion * Cimera * Eastern Zartania * Elafites & Zufites * Peoples Republic Of Gronk * Kansinia * Kemedal * Lyson Empire * Namuria * Rosardan * Rovens * Shaelic Commonwealth * Somery * South Bay * Utania * Western Zartania Awaiting confirmation: Guwimith, Whiland, Wesmerite IVEFA President: Sir Leonardo Montasenna Former IVEFA Presidents: Baldriarch K. "Gooooooal" Kickins Rules of the competitions: The IVEFA has developed a set of rules for international soccer competition. This impartial and fair system takes into account several factors in determining the two teams' strengths before a game to calculate the final results, based on a more realistic scenario than just pure random. Competitions *Vexillium Cup *Copa Vexanova *Longerath Cup of Nations *Union of Eras Cup The Vexillium Cup The Vexillium Cup is an international football competition contested by the men's national teams of the members of the International Vexillium Football Association. The first Vexillium Cup was held in 298AP in Cruisana and Davenport. From 302 to 307 the competition was not held. The next Vexillium Cup is due to be held in the summer of 308 in St. Samuel. Host Bids 309 - Westermarc Copa Vexanova Host Bids 308 - Kalesthesia, Porto Capital Longerath Cup of Nations Host Bids 308 - Solanchatka Union of Eras Cup Host Bids 308 - Lyson Empire Hall of Champions: Last updated: November 10, 301 * 300 Vexillium Cup Champions: Westria * 299 Vexillium Cup Champions: Whitlam * 298 Vexillium Cup Champions: Christiana * 299 IVEFA Masters Champions: Eastern Zartania * Current IVEFA Titleholders: Westermarc * 301 VexGames Gold Medalists: Draconia * 300 VexGames Gold Medalists: Brolecia * 299 VexGames Gold Medalists: Brolecia * 300 Copa Vexanova Champions: Westria * 299 Copa Vexanova Champions: Westria * 300 Copa Burovia Champions: Westria * 299 Copa Melania Champions: Brolecia * 298 WHCON Champions: Dascunya * 300 Tom Koh Trophy Champions: Whitlam * 299 Tom Koh Trophy Campions: Eastern Zartania * 298 Tom Koh Trophy Campions: Eastern Zartania * 299 Smalik Shootout I Champions: Christiana * 299 Smalik Shootout II Champions: Lendosan Federation * 300 Realmscup Champions: Racing Club Montroy (WES) * 301 Realmscup Champions: Omegans CFC Kimichouko (WMC) Soccer Links of Vexillium: * The Vexillium Cup Saint Samuel 308 * The Vexillium Cup Nuropia 300 * The Vexillium Cup Whitlam/Zartania 299 * The Vexillium Cup Christiana/Davenport 298 (official) * Copa Vexanova 299 (official) * The IVEFA Masters 299 (official) * Western Hemisphere Cup of Nations 298 (official) * Official VexGames Tournament Bracket * International Vexillium Football Association - IVEFA * Nova Vexillium Football Association - NOVEFA * The Schnysna Superiorship (Westrian Soccer League) * WFF Westrian League Standings Season 298/99 * Whiland Dragons * DFF - Dascunyan Football Federation * Soccer Christiana * FSF - Federacion Solelhadana de Fotbòl * LIFA - Lexicon Islands Football Association * OFA - Ordlandic Football Association * Guwimith Eagles * United Territories Lions * Shaelic Green Tigers * Fußball in Feniz ---- (adapted from the official IVEFA homepage) Category:SportsCategory:Football